


Knut the Viking Chieftain Foster-Odinsson

by PuddingTame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1796 Broadway, 1796-Verse, Cat, Gen, Shirtless Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTame/pseuds/PuddingTame





	Knut the Viking Chieftain Foster-Odinsson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/gifts), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



That cat is comedy gold.


End file.
